As The Days Go By
by Baxter54132
Summary: Day by day, little by little, Levy and Gajeel get to know each other. Their relationship grows, and one day, it might become something special. LevyxGajeel
1. Days 1 and 2

My first Fairy Tail fic, I'm excited to venture into writing for this show. Recently, Flipomatic (a good friend of mine) wrote a LevyxGajeel, so now I feel the need to also write some LevyxGajeel. These stories are completely different from each other and unrelated in any way.

I hope you all enjoy, I have worked pretty hard on this story, and I hope it is review worthy.

Disclaimer: I, baxter54132, do not own Fairy Tail. Nor do I own Gajeel and Levy, if I did, they would be cannon.

Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel

**Day 1**

"Shoobe dobop," Gajeel finishes his song, allowing a small smile to creep onto his face. He stares out into the audience, and for a moment silence takes hold of the guild. This moment is short lived, since Natsu decides to leap onto the stage, crashing directly into Gajeel. The two tumble off the stage, and the silence is broken. Laughter erupts from the audience, and they return to their side conversations.

Off to the side, Gajeel pushes Natsu off of him with a hard shove. "What was that for?" he grumbles unhappily.

Natsu snorts, rolling up his sleeves as if he is preparing for a fight. "What are you doing here?"

Gajeel opens his mouth to answer, but doesn't get a chance to as Lluvia randomly appears from behind a pole. "Lluvia invited Gajeel to join her in Fairy Tail," Lluvia says happily. "Gajeel had no where to go, and the guild master said that Lluvia should bring him to Fairy Tail."

"What?" Natsu glances over at Makarov, who is completely ignoring their conversation. Natsu makes a wide arm motion, first pointing at Lluvia, "I understand you joining our guild." Natsu swings his arm around, not pointing at Gajeel, his voice elevating in volume as he finishes, "but not you! Does no one remember what you did to us? What you did to team Shadow Gear?"

Natsu brings his arm back, about to throw a first punch, but before he can, a small voice interrupts his actions.

"Actually, I don't mind."

Natsu immediately recognizes the voice and drops his fist, eyes still flaring with anger. Gajeel turns his head to see who had just defended him, and to say he is surprised is an understatement. A short girl with blue hair is sitting on the ground a few feet away, seeming to hide behind one of the benches. Two large guys loom behind her, and the only way to describe them would be that they have no fashion sense.

"Levy, you don't have to defend him." Natsu clenches his fist in disbelief, how could Levy stand up for this guy after everything that he did to her.

Levy has no response, but as Gajeel gazes down at this little blue-haired girl, he can't help but feel something stir within him. Respect.

**Day 2**

Jet and Droy stand in front of the ancient Oak, arms crossed across their chest. "Guys," Levy says softly from where she is hiding behind the tree. "You don't have to do this."

It takes a moment for Gajeel to register what is going on, he had left the guild for the day, and was walking back to his new apartment when he noticed three people down by the Oak tree. Recognizing Levy's blue hair, he went to walk away, when one of her strange goons shouted his name. "You want revenge," Gajeel says quietly as he walks down the steps to the tree. This isn't a question, it's a statement.

Droy nods, "That's right, lets get him Jet."

Jet nods and launches himself at Gajeel, running across the ground with the immense speed that he possesses. Droy launches some seeds at the ground around Gajeel, and they sprout quickly, multiplying in size. They grab onto Gajeel's legs, holding him in place. Gajeel doesn't move a muscle as Jet skids to a stop in front of him, fist pulled behind his head. His eyes meet Gajeel's, and for a brief moment he feels bad about what he is doing. Then he remembers what this jerk did to Levy, and he punches. Surprisingly, Gajeel takes the punch, letting himself fall backwards from the impact.

Droy sneers, "Not going to fight back Gajeel?"

"Playing a game are we, can I join in?" Jet and Droy jump, and they glance around, wondering who spoke.

Gajeel glances behind him, narrowing his eyes. Jet takes a step back as he figures out who has just arrived on scene, "Laxus."

Laxus laughs and makes his way down the steps that he was just resting on. "My my, beating up on the new guy huh? How about I beat up on you?"

Jet takes another step backwards, and Droy recalls his plants from Gajeel's feet. "We aren't looking to fight with you Laxus." Droy says, trying to calm Laxus down before he kills them.

Laxus ignores this, and sparks start to appear around him. He holds up one hand, and it cackles into lightning. He brings his hand up, aims for a moment, and launches a huge lightning bolt towards Jet and Droy.

This isn't what Gajeel sees. All he sees is a lightning bolt going straight for the tree, and the person behind it. The bold whirs past Jet and Droy, but by time they realize Laxus's true target it is too late. Levy gasps and covers her head, and flinches when she hears an impact. Feeling no pain, she opens her eyes and is met with the back of Gajeel. She can't see his face, but Gajeel is glaring daggers at Laxus. Jet and Droy run over to Levy, ignoring Gajeel completely.

"Are you ok Levy?" Jet asks, stepping between her and Gajeel's back.

Levy nods, still too shaken up for words.

Laxus observes this from where he is standing, laughs evily, and walks away.

"Are you stupid?" Gajeel asks as he turns to face team Shadow Gear.

"Excuse me?" Droy steps forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with Jet, glaring at Gajeel defiantly.

Gajeel stares him down for a moment, before exhaling in frustration, "Forget it, I would just be wasting my words."

Gajeel spins on his heels and huffs away, mumbling something about stupid blue-haired girls.

With Gajeel gone, Jet and Droy turn back to Levy, but she is lost in thought, her mind still on her savior.

Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel

Yay for chapter 1. The idea of this story is that every day / every jump their relationship grows and develops into something special. I'll to either 1, 2, or 3 days for each chapter, depending on length.

The more reviews I get, the sooner I update, so review please!


	2. Day 3

Woot, you guys miss me? I've been super busy with school and extra curricular activities, and have spent most of my free time on my Royai story. Sorry, you guys take second… I still love you though.

I am excited to dig into this story, hang with me :)

Disclaimer: I love Levy Gajeel, they are simply the best pairing ever. Unfortunately, I do not own Fairy Tail, so they are not cannon, yet.

Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel

**Day 3**

Levy sits down at the guild's bar, lost in thought. She places her head in her hands and stares off into space, thinking of a certain dragon slayer's actions the previous day. After a moment, Mirajane walks up to the blue-haired girl, but Levy is too focused to notice her. Mirajane smiles in amusement before tapping Levy's shoulder to get her attention.

Levy jumps, leaping almost a foot out of her seat. Her eyes fly to Mirajane, a small blush on her face at being caught thinking about… him. Even though she wasn't actually caught, since Mirajane can't read her mind.

"Sorry Mirajane, I didn't notice you." Levy runs one hand through her hair self-consciously and leans back on her stool. "What's up?"

Mirajane doesn't miss Levy's blush, and she leans onto the counter so they are eye to eye. "I just wanted to see if you want something to drink."

"Water please."

Mirajane nods and pulls out a clean glass, filling it up with the tap machine. "Here you go." Mirajane slides the glass over to Levy, and she graciously accepts. "So, who were you just thinking about?"

Levy glances up from her water, startled. "What? Why would you think that I was even thinking about a someone?"

Mirajane laughs and she gets a water for herself, "I could tell by the far-off expression you were wearing.

"It was that obvious huh?" Levy brings the water to her lips, downing the glass in one sip.

Mirajane nods, silently urging her to continue.

After a moment of thought Levy plops down her now empty glass, a smile on her face. "I bet you want to know who it is."

Mirajane nods again.

Levy's grin grows, "Guess."

Mirajane leans in farther, "Sure. I can count out Jet and Droy… unless that is what you want me to think."

"What?" Levy shakes her head, "You can definitely count them out."

"Count Jet and Droy out of what?" A scruff voice comes from over Levy's shoulder.

She jumps out of her skin for the second time that day. "G-Gajeel." She slides around on her bench and comes face to face with the very person that was occupying her thoughts.

The blush returns, and that is all Mirajane needs to know.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Mirajane asks Gajeel coolly.

He nods, "Sake."

Mirajane glances below the counter and exclaims, "We are actually all out of that up front, but I will go get more from the back. Be right back."

Before Levy can get a word out in protest, Mirajane is gone, even though there is actually plenty of sake up front. She knows that you have to give the developing love birds some space.

Levy buries her head in her hands, wishing Gajeel away.

Gajeel sits down next to her, wondering what he did wrong. "Hey… you alright?" he asks nervously.

Levy freezes, and then looks up at Gajeel, forcing a smile. "Yea I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh…" They fall silent, turning their heads so they are both staring off the other way.

"I'm baack," Mirajane chirps as she returns with a big bottle of sake.

"Thanks," Gajeel grunts, trying to be respectful.

Levy pushes her glass towards Mirajane, "I'm going to head out to find Jet and Droy, thanks for the water."

"No problem, have fun," Mirajane smiles broadly as she pouts Gajeel a cup of sake.

"See you later Gajeel," Levy says openly, trying to push the awkwardness aside.

"See ya," Gajeel nods in her direction before she gets up and leaves as quickly as she possibly can.

Mirajane passes Gajeel a cup of sake, which he immediately downs. "What did I do?" he asks himself with a groan.

Mirajane can't help but try to comfort this poor teen in distress. "What's wrong Gajeel?" she asks, layering concern in her voice.

"Its that girl," Gajeel motions towards over her shoulder, "I always seem to be doing the wrong thing when I'm around her. I didn't even do anything and she took off like I'm the plague."

Mirajane sighs and refills Gajeel's now empty sake cup. "It isn't your fault Gajeel."

Gajeel looks at her skeptically, "Really? Jet and Droy told me that she is like this because of me, because of what I did." Gajeel glances down at his own hands, "I want to be a part of this guild."

"I know, and it will just take time, as Lluvia, she wasn't accepted for a few days, but now it is like she was never the enemy." Mirajane shoots him a sympathetic look, she wouldn't want to be in his shoes. "As for Levy, I'd say she will warm up to you in due time, it has already began. I heard about what you did yesterday?"

Gajeel groans, "I have already heard about six made up versions of what happened yesterday, what did you hear?"

Mirajane chuckles, "All I heard is that you played hero when Laxus got a little out of control."

Gajeel's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Oh, I wasn't playing hero. I was just, stopping the tree from getting hit is all, it would be a shame if it burned down. I wasn't trying to protect that blue-haired girl or anything.

Mirajane's smile grows as she makes eye contact with Gajeel. "Who said anything about protecting Levy?"

Gajeel's eyes narrow and he pushes his empty cup to Mirajane. "I'm done."

He gets up roughly and exits the guild, angry to have been beaten in a mental game so easily. Metallica would be ashamed.

Mirajane can't help but laugh as soon as Gajeel is out of earshot.

Lucy, who was watching the entire thing from the sidelines walks over, "What was that all about?" she asks curiously.

"We will know soon enough," promises Mirajane.

Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel Levy Gajeel

Only one day, about 1200 words. I can see something like this happening shortly after Gajeel joined, couldn't you?

Please review! It is super easy and super helpful!


	3. Days 10 and 11

Ok…. So I went back and read the reviews for this story a few minutes ago, and it inspired me to write the next chapter! I hope you guys like this, because I've truly been kicked back into action by your reviews.

Disclaimer: I am not writing this for money! I do not own any bit or piece of Fairy Tail! Don't sue me, ok?

Oh, I'm more mature, so I use real lines now :)

* * *

**Day 10:**

It is an ordinary day in the guild, Natsu and Gray are fighting, Macao is boasting, everything is in its place. Well… not everything.

Gajeel drops his weight down into the first bar stool he can find, keeping his frustration bottled up inside him. Mirajane's eyes stare at him openly from across the bar, and he feels vulnerable under her knowing gaze.

"The usual?" she asks, a calmness to her voice that Gajeel wishes he could imitate. Instead he just grunts.

Mirajane whips out a bottle of Gajeel's favorite sake, and decides to stir up some conversation. "They haven't been gone that long you know."

"It's been long enough." Gajeel grumbles, glancing at the empty bar stool on his left.

Mirajane pushes his now full sake glass to him as she responds, "It's only been two days, you are worrying about nothing."

Gajeel shrugs, "I'm not worried, it was merely something I noticed."

Mirajane watches the iron dragon slayer for a moment more, wondering how he can be so stupid, when she suddenly notices someone behind him. "Hey, welcome back!" she says enthusiastically.

Gajeel spins his stool around, careful to not appear "too enthusiastic" to the bartender.

Moments later, his shoulders slump as he comes face to face with none other than Mirajane's friend Erza Scarlet.

"I was only gone for a few hours." Erza says as she takes a seat on one of the bar stools. She eyes Gajeel, clearly confused.

Mirajane smiles wide as Gajeel turns back around on his stool, a disgruntled look settling onto his face. "Really Erza? I didn't realize it hadn't been a long time. My bad!"

Erza laughs and accepts a water from the bartender. "That's alright Mira, the people we should start worrying about is team Shadow Gear. They left two days ago right? The mission was only supposed to be one night. I wonder what held them up."

"I have no idea, although they really should be resting still, but Levy insisted that she could go out anyway and take a mission. They had to capture some bandits, so maybe they weren't strong enough. That would be terrible! I hope they come back soon. If not, I'm sure the master will send someone after them." Mirajane's smile slides off her face when she says all this, and she glances sympatheticaly towards Gajeel.

Gajeel pushes down on the bar edge suddenly, making a loud bang sound. "I'm out of here," he grunts.

Gajeel makes for the exit, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he goes.

A few seconds of silence pass at the bar, then Mirajane chuckles to herself as she tosses Gajeel's empty sake glass into a bin.

Little questions marks flash over Erza's head, "What was that all about?"

Mirajane laughs out loud a little before responding, "Everyone is asking that! Well a few weeks ago Levy and Gajeel had the funniest run in right here at the bar. I think its love!"

"You're a hopeless romantic," Erza cuts in; glancing over her right shoulder to make sure Gajeel was indeed gone. "I remember when we used to fight all the time before..." "Erza trails off.

Mirajane's eyebrows pinch together, not wanting to recall such a time. "Yes I remember… but what I was saying, they have a connection! She blushed when he walked up that time, and they were so nervous around each other. I bet by the end of the year they'll be a couple."

Erza can't help but believe this, Mirajane sounds so confident.

* * *

**Day 11:**

"Not back yet?" Mirajane leans over the bar, getting dangerously close to Gajeel.

"How the hell do you expect me to know?" Gajeel shrugs, turning his face away to avoid eye contact.

The firm line that was set on Mirajane's face curls up into a bright smile. "Actually, they are back, they left right before you got here. I get the feeling Levy wanted to stay and say hi to you, but Jet and Droy dragged her off to get some rest."

When Gajeel doesn't move, or react, Mirajane adds, "Don't you want to go see her?"

Gajeel grunts once, before standing up from his stool. "She doesn't need a babysitter, and why should I?"

Mirajane thinks about it for a moment, before leaning down and pulling something out of the bar shelves. "Well…you could deliver this to her for me, it is her favorite kind of bottled water.

Gajeel grabs the bottle from Mirajane, reluctantly agreeing to become a delivery boy. "I'll make sure she gets it…"

* * *

Gajeel glances down at the scrawled on paper he has, then up at the door he stands in front of. "I think this is her room." He holds the paper up, both have the number 13 on them, although one is more legible than the other.

When Gajeel had arrived at the girl's dormitory, they at first didn't believe his story and wish to see Levy, but after showing the receptionist Mirajane's note and the bottle of water, he was given directions to this very room, he just hoped they didn't send him to the wrong one on purpose.

Gajeel raises one hand hesitantly, not wanting to knock on the door. He takes a deep breath, tells himself he is a man, and knocks.

"Yes?" A voice can be heard faintly from inside the room. Gajeel holds his breath as he waits, as he stands nervously at Levy's door.

"Um… It's me… I have a delivery for you." Gajeel calls out, hoping he can hear her.

"Alright one sec." Gajeel hears a few shuffling sounds, and then the door swings open.

Eyes meet, and for a brief moment Gajeel forgets why he came. "Here," he shoves the water bottle into her open hands, "Mirajane asked me to deliver this to you. She said it was your favorite."

Levy looks down at the water bottle, breaking eye contact, and hopefully shielding the blush that spread across her cheeks when she realized who her visitor was. "Thank you." She says quietly.

Gajeel takes a moment to look over Levy. She doesn't appear to have any serious injuries, and is still clad in her everyday clothes. Her only wound is a long scratch across her cheek, but even that doesn't seem deep. It will probably heal in a few days.

"So… how was the mission." Gajeel was never one for small talk, but he feels like he should say something.

Levy takes a small step back into her room as she responds, "It was fine, I guess…" her voice trails off. "Thank you again for delivering this to me."

Gajeel nods and grunts a response, and Levy murmurs a goodbye and shuts the door.

Gajeel feels the energy drain out of him, and doesn't know it, but on the other side of the door, Levy is doing the same thing. He shuffles his way out of the building, off to train.

* * *

So yea… I totally think that Erza is actually a huge romantic on the inside, regardless of all that armor. I think her and Mirajane make great accomplices.

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. As you can tell from this update, reviews truly do inspire me to write that next chapter.

Just click that little button and write me a sentence, it makes my day.


	4. Day 20

Hey everyone, I'm back into the Levy Gajeel swing. I'll admit that this chapter doesn't have as much shipping as the previous chapters, but they need to slow down if they want to last.

Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't want to do it… I hate saying that I don't own Fairy Tail, it makes me so sad. T.T

* * *

**Day 20: **

When Natsu, Lucy, and Erza didn't return from their 'super easy' mission right away, no one was worried. However, after seven days had passed without the surfacing of the energetic teens, some concern was starting to ripple through the guild.

* * *

Makarov gathers Fairy Tail for a quick meeting, his eyes passing over each of them warily as they quiet down.

"I want to send a small search party to find out what happened to Natsu, Lucy, and Erza. I am worried that if we don't go looking for them, we will find out a town has been destroyed, or worse, a whole continent. I would like to send team Shadow Gear, and Gajeel. The four of you should be able to find them and bring them back safely."

A protest rises from Jet's throat, as he takes a protective step towards Levy. "What? We don't want to work with him!" Jet crosses his arms with a huff, and a dark aura seems to settle in the room.

Makarov's eyes narrow slightly as he hears a murmur of agreement from many members of Fairy Tail. "Enough, my word is final. Use this as an opportunity to bond, to get to know each other. Now, you will leave as soon as possible."

Levy puts a hand on Jet's arm, concern for her friend flowing through her. "It'll be alright," she reassures her teammate. Jet's gaze softens as he looks down at Levy, and he backs down. Droy is stiff standing next to him, but says nothing.

All eyes turn on Gajeel, who has been watching the scenario with cold, calculating eyes. He lets out a harsh grunt, "fine with me, just don't get in my way."

"Great," Makarov lets out a sigh of relief; it would have been bad if a fight had broken out. "This meeting is adjourned, good luck."

Makarov steps down from his perch, and the guild goes back to their business, whether it is drinking sake, choosing a mission, or playing cards.

* * *

Team Shadow Gear meets outside the guild, and very quickly, lines are drawn in the sand.

"Here's what we are going to do," Droy steps forward, claiming the leadership for himself.

"Droy…" Jet glances over nervously at his friend, "Shouldn't we leave the plan making to Levy?"

"I'm talking about with that scum bag! I say that one of use should stand between him and Levy at all times, we have to protect her." Droy shows his angry side for the first time, pounding his right fist into his open left palm.

Jet nods, "I agree, he is too suspicious to be around our Levy."

Levy shakes her head, "Guys… he isn't like that…"

Suddenly, Jet and Droy are both dragged backwards by their shirts, with Gajeel standing menacingly between them. "Who is too suspicious? I don't think Makarov would like you gossiping about other guild members." A huge Cheshire grins spreads across Gajeel's face, and Levy can't help but notice how easily he hoisted Jet and Droy, and is now dangling them like puppets.

"Let go," Jet hisses and reaches over his shoulder to grab the iron dragon slayer, but Gajeel releases them.

"We've got a mission, what a pain." Gajeel complains loudly and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a map. "I'll keep it simple so you two can keep up, Jet, you scout half a mile ahead, then come back, the rest of us will travel together."

They simply nod, not daring to say anything and face more humiliation. "We have to stick close together, who knows where the enemy will strike from." Gajeel says this to the group, but he is boring his gaze into Levy's wide eyes, and she looks away, suddenly nervous from his focus.

With the conversation over, Gajeel starts to walk, with the other three soon following. Jet takes off from the group, and silence overcomes the newly formed team.

Droy is very careful with where he walks, always trying to stay between Levy and Gajeel. After a moment of silence, he strikes up conversation with Levy, telling her about the newest video game that is being released next month.

"It sounds fun," Levy comments, her smile growing as she becomes more comfortable with her situation.

Droy only becomes more enthusiastic with her smile, "Yea! Jet and I are going to put our money together to buy it; you should come play with us sometime."

Levy nods, "sure!" she peers around Droy, "How about you Gaj…" her words die in her throat, as Gajeel has vanished.

"Shh…" one hand closes over Levy's mouth from behind, and she is forced to take a huge step backwards when it jerks her into its chest. Droy looks over at them, shock crossing his facial expressions.

"Get into the woods," Gajeel hisses into her ear, quickly releasing her and leaping into a tree.

Levy does the same, but Droy just stands there. "What are you doing?" he asks in confusion.

Gajeel glares down at the confused teen and states, "You aren't Droy."

"What?" Droy seems flabbergasted, "Of course I'm Droy! I've been with you this whole time, now come back down here. We need to keep moving."

Suddenly, Jet returns from his scouting ahead. He skids to a stop next to Droy, huffing to catch his breath. "Hey… where'd Levy go?"

Droy doesn't answer the question, but reaches out to help support Jet by grabbing his shoulder. "You should scout ahead again."

Gajeel watches the scene below, greatly confused. After a moment, Jet nods and runs off again.

"Weird…"

Levy glances over at Gajeel, who seems to be mumbling things to himself. "What is it?"

Gajeel shakes his head, "it's nothing, let's keep moving." He leaps out of the tree, still keeping an eye on Droy.

Levy follows, and the group starts walking again, the silence from earlier making a comeback.

The sun is starting to go down, but the group is only twenty minutes from a city, so they must be persistent.

Five minutes later, disaster strikes. Countless numbers of people dressed in dark black outfits appear in the trees, and Gajeel snaps around to warn Levy and Droy.

They back against each other in a triangle formation, and the enemy easily swarms them. Gajeel lashes out with his iron arm, while Levy throws fire, and Droy traps them in his plants, but there are simply too many of them.

Soon, Levy, Gajeel, and Droy are all on the ground, arms tied behind their backs.

Someone appears in the shadows of the trees, smirking at them.

"No!" Levy gasps as she recognizes the male stepping onto the path.

"Jet"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yay I love cliffhangers! I don't get to do them that often, so I hope you all appreciate it!

Leave me a review! Tell me if you know what happened, or think you do, or why do you think Jet betrayed?


	5. Day 20 Part 2

Hey everyone, I know it's been kind of a long time, but I haven't deserted you, I just keep starting more and more projects and sorta forget about the old ones, but I'm back and I love you!

Please stick with me ('-_-)

Disclaimer: I really do love you, but no amount of love will allow me to own Fairy Tail. Tears won't do it either even though they brought Ash back to life in the first pokemon movie. I don't have any pokemon tears.

* * *

"Jet!" Levy's eyes widen as her supposed friend hovers in front of the tied up group, his arms crossed as a smirk settles on his lips.

Gajeel lets out a snarl at the tall teen. "I knew it; I shoulda killed you when I had the chance." Gajeel squirms against his restraints, turning one hand into an iron spear so he can cut the rope wrapped around his body. His fangs flash as Jet turns away, his eyes following something in the woods.

A small man lands next to Jet, nodding with a smile when he sees the tied up mages. Wordlessly, the man moves behind Jet, ties up his hands, then taps him on the shoulder.

Gajeel nudges Levy with his shoulder as he watches Jet sink to his knees, suddenly seeming much weaker than he was a few moments ago.

"Jet…" Levy tries to nudge closer to her kneeling comrade, his eyes going blank as he loses consciousness.

"Grab the mages and bring them back to the cave, put them with the others." The short mysterious man takes control of the situation and barks out orders at his subordinates.

_Others?_ Gajeel perks up at the word. _Maybe he has Natsu, Erza, and Lucy._ Gajeel forces his hand to transform back to normal and allows himself to be hauled to his feet. Levy and Droy are made to stand as well, and someone scoops up Jet and throws him over their shoulder.

The group starts a slow pace through the woods, and they soon arrive at a large cave.

Gajeel eyes the cave wearily and suddenly stops walking, causing the two people holding onto his arms to lurch forward. "I think this is far enough, thanks for leading me here morons."

In one swift motion Gajeel turns his arm to steel and cuts the ropes, knocking out his two captors and charging forward to free Levy. He quickly punches the person who was put in charge of dragging her along, pausing as he gently cuts the ropes around Levy's wrists.

He looks down, finding himself seeking eye contact with the blue haired girl. She seems to be looking for the same thing and gazes up, a brief thank you slipping through her lips. Gajeel shakes his head slightly, and the sound of someone charging towards him knocks him out of the moment.

Gajeel drop's Levy's hand, which he didn't even realize he was holding, turning to throw his fist into the stupid person who decided to interrupt his precious moment with Levy.

"Hey, I still exist!" Droy hisses at the two teens, kicking one of the guys next to him and hopping towards where Gajeel is still standing protectively in front of Levy. "Could you please free me and get Jet?"

Gajeel rolls his eyes at the weaker links of team Shadow Gear and crosses the clearing quickly to where the short man has grabbed Jet and is running inside the cave. Gajeel haphazardly cuts Droy's ropes and runs into the cave.

Darkness quickly overwhelms the dragon slayer, but he squeezes his eyes shut, inhaling deeply. Musky cave scent fills his lungs, and he can barely make out the soft scent that he recognizes as Lucy's perfume. Natsu and Erza's scents are there as well, but slightly fainter, they must be deeper within the cave.

Gajeel can hear the slight tap of footsteps behind him, and a stronger, sweeter scent floods his senses. Gajeel lets out a slight grunt as he feels something bump into his back. The person starts to fall back, but Gajeel spins around, wrapping his firm fingers around their wrist and holding them up. "You should have waited outside," Gajeel hisses as he stares in the direction of where a certain mage should be located.

"I thought I could help." If Gajeel could see Levy's face he would see determination spread across it as she wants to prove her worth to someone important to her. "Could you please release me?" Levy's voice is calm but stable and Gajeel releases her wrist as if it were on fire. _I can't believe I let that happen twice…_

Levy leans down and scratches a few things into the dirt floor, "Freed has been teaching me some runes, these should make light." Levy is true to her word and the cave is soon illuminated by a soft glowing light.

Gajeel is once again captured with wonder with the capabilities of the small mage kneeling next to him. "That's amazing…"

Levy ignores the comment and stands up, squinting as she glances deeper into the cave. "Droy is taking care of everyone outside; I guess the guy took Jet deeper into the cave."

Gajeel nods, "Natsu and the others are here too, I can smell them." Gajeel scrunches up his nose as if the smell disgusts him, causing Levy to giggle.

Gajeel leads them down the cave and they soon reach a cage with large iron bars stretched across the entrance. Lucy is lying inside, curled up with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Lucy?" Levy wraps her hands around the bars and Lucy's head snaps up, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her friend.

Lucy jumps up and runs over to the bars. "Levy! It's so great to see you, how did you find us?"

Levy grins from ear to ear as she reaches through the bars to lock hands with Lucy. "We got led here and then Gajeel broke his restraints and freed us."

"Oh, Gajeel did?" A mischievous glint flashes through Lucy's eyes, and Levy is grateful the lighting is dim so her ever so slight blush is hidden.

Lucy glances over at Gajeel who has his arms crossed with impatience, "Did Jet get carried past here?"

Lucy nods, "Yes, but there is something you need to know about our enemy. He can take over someone's body by touching them, then if that person touches someone else then the control is transferred. That's how we got captured, he took over Erza and she captured us quite easily…" Lucy's eyes narrow as she recalls the moment.

"We need to be careful as we go deeper then." Gajeel turns and opens his jaws wide, taking a large bite into the iron bars. He chews with distaste on his face at the cheap iron, but soon has cleared a large hole for Lucy to step through.

Once Lucy has joined them they move deeper into the cave. A lone torch is on the wall and Gajeel grabs it so they can light the way without extra runes.

They don't have to walk for long when they reach the end of the cave, which is another cage. Jet is lying on the ground in front of the cage, but no one appears to be inside.

Lucy steps up to the cage, "I wonder where they went… I thought for sure they were being held here."

Suddenly, a loud clang rings out behind the group. Gajeel spins around, but freezes as he comes face to face with the two people he was hoping to see. "Natsu, Erza… what's going on here?" Gajeel's voice is laced with suspicion as huge smirks are stretched on Natsu and Erza's faces.

The small man is standing behind them with his arms crossed. "Go my loyal subjects, eliminate your friends."

Natsu and Erza sway in their spots for a second, then lurch forward. Gajeel steps out to meet them, pushing Levy behind him with one arm. "Stay behind me, this could get rough."

* * *

There we go, it's nice and cozy, big fight scene coming next and everything.

Drop a review yo, when I get more reviews I want to update faster.


End file.
